Talk:Judgment
As the title suggests, Servis isn't an option for judgment in my game. I've completed "The Trouble With Darkspawn" with no problems and noticed that when Servis was down, he wasn't posed as dead, but unable to fight. Once it was marked as complete, I went back to Skyhold and saw no quest marker upon the throne. Some quests have been completed since then with no change to this and I've even looked at the War Table to see if it was similar to the Mayor of Crestwood (it says in the summary of the quest in the completion tab that Servis "has since fled the vicinity") to no avail. I have no idea what's caused this or how to fix it and any assistance would be appreciated. I play on a PS3. Max7345 (talk) 23:51, December 6, 2014 (UTC) After defeating Servis you have to interact with him, and take him into custody. Then he becomes available for judgement.--Swampshade (talk) 06:09, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Individual Articles rather than a Collective Article I'd like to open this up to a wider audience. Should we establish individual Judgment articles for each judgment? (In the same vein as a quest article). My personal preference would be to have the current Judgment article be a brief explanation and instead do individual articles but I'm not married to the idea. - 11:41, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::The judgement featureis considered a single quest the aptly named "Sit in Judgement", it's easiest for the reader to have all scenarios and outcomes listed on the same page. It would be nice to add an index, maybe even a table. Also the page should be moved to Sit in Judgement, the quest's actual name.--Swampshade (talk) 00:14, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm kind of thinking maybe two articles would be best. Keep this one which talks about the game mechanic of Judgment. General terms of what it is, how it works, what kinds of punishments can be given out, etc. And then another page titled "Sit in Judgment" that would act as any other quest page and move all of the specific judgments over to that one. If all of the judgments are treated as a single quest with multiple threads, then I don't see a need to break all of them out into their own individual pages. -- 00:20, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Broken Judgements? Currently I'm trying to judge Crestwood Mayor. Yet no matter what throne I have the loading screen takes forever and when it finally stops I'm standing up in front of my throne with Josephine to my left in her spot and the crowd of people in front of my chair including said major of crestwood and a quest marker on my throne that I can't interact with. Suggestions?--Unokitsune (talk) 21:08, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I haven't had any problems but reading online this is apparently a somewhat common bug, it has nothing to due the the mayor either just judgments in general. The only advice I can give you is reloading, leaving Skyhold, and returning.--Swampshade (talk) 22:54, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I actually did that and it did not work as I was frequenting Skyhold back and forth between missions. I ended up capturing another keep, did some companion missions and do more repeatable war table missions before I tried again some 10+ hours gametime later. Good thing I save frequently before I do things. I managed to get it to work but I have a theory as to these glitches for Judgements. I think it has to do from having more than one judgement open at a time. I had issues with the Avvar Chieftan and Alexius. Avvar Chieftan became an agent of the inquisition while Alexius studying under Fiona did not. I was having issues as the two of them were one right after the other. Adding a third to that before doing the first two I think is what caused the glitch. If this is the case, then I would strongly avoid doing the fallow mire until after I do either Mages or templars but probably mages still. And thus I would wait doing Crestwood major until the others have been complete. --Unokitsune (talk) 03:05, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not so sure about that, I had all of the judgements open at the same time and encountered no problems, and people online have complained about having the problem with only one judgement open, so I'm not sure it's that.--Swampshade (talk) 04:32, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Merger I don't see any reason for the scant details on this page to stand alone from the Sit in Judgment quest page. "Judgment" may have been pointed out by Bioware as a specific gameplay mechanic in DAI prior to launch, but there's nothing to differentiate the mechanic from the quest that the mechanic is restricted to. (talk) 20:57, January 6, 2015 (UTC) : I second that... the Sit in Judgment page is now much more useful. At best, a redirect from here could be set up (as people may search for Judgment as a game feature, rather than the quest title). FR (talk) 23:17, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :: I think this page still has value since the judgment is a new feature for the DA series however the detail is so minor it really is hard to justify keeping this page. We could possibly add a list of people that can be judged (same reasoning as the Collections page which has under Dragon Hunter, for example, a list of the dragons)? And the information could be fleshed out like Kelcat suggests above if the page is to stay -- Ness csr (talk) 05:03, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: If the page is not to be merged (and I am for merging it) it should at least give some useful information that you would not get from the "sit in judgement" article. Caspoi (talk) 19:44, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Since there was limited support to keep the article and no real expansion has occurred since the proposal, I've merged it. 02:18, March 29, 2015 (UTC)